Season 8 (Redshift)
INTERSTELLAR WAR * Eve of an interstellar space war involving the Draslaydian prophecies of the Zeith and the "dying star." No time travel. Mind read extragalactic entity The Zeith. Narn on Mars. Supernova ends the war. The date is roughly Oct. 25, 2478 and concludes on November 13, 2479. "Awful waste of space." ''INTERSTELLAR WAR. ''Ruins of a sandy world, the 2nd planet in the system. Premature collapse. Board alien warship. Feature a quantum singularity. // Then board a "jumpship" to travel through a wormhole to their first engagement on near a tropical planet. One of the newbies is apprehensive about the wormhole trip as he's never travelled through one before. First experience of a rookie with an FTL jump, fleet engaging Couatl outside the edge of the star system. The fleet bring down an enemy capital ship, it crashlands on a hostile jungle-like world where the environment kills, they rush down to the surface to recover data,Battle of a famous beautiful nebula (not necessarily close to Earth) Battle on the edge of a quantum singularity (a black hole) "A dying star" (supernova) about to happen. REDSHIFT: BELLUM. Fictionalized version of HD 140283 "Methuselah star" something prematurely detonates it into a supernova. 200 lightyears from Sol system, star is approximately 14.5 billion years old (older than the universe). Ships jumping into the vicinity post-nova, reminiscent of the ME2 ending where everyone dies. * Wormhole to Chrysalis colony. Meet a Malekathi cruiser in a nebula. Blind jump to "Crose" (planet). Learn of Patrick family. Teams are sent to another part of the planet, Sanctuary. Study tech. Transport to Lockout on the first moon. Malekathi chambers. Discover orbital platform in orbit of Crose. Learn about James & Wilson's relationship. Malekathi fleet over Crose, defeat all 3 light carriers. Grounded Malekathi ship. Hands & feet death method. Sensors return, Crose is in Pleaides cluster. Discover an abandoned Malekathi outpost within jump distance. Learn more on texts and puzzles. Long range sensors detect 1 more fleet. Conference room: the fleet & what to do. Adam thinks of a plan. Orbital Defense Grid, rig engines with proton bombs. Fleet arrives. Battle. Adam finds out it's broken after the first attack, he says one man sacrifice is needed. Adam is thrown into a transporter. Adam is ferried back to E-89. Charles says he loves Linda and activates the ODG. Charles dies? Most of Malekathi fleet is destroyed in the explosion. Adam's Transporter docks with E-89. "Hit it!" They outrun the radiating explosion. Cry over Charles' death. Service. When Adam Tells, they realize his sacrifice saved them. Fight is just beginning.] War concludes and ends in peace throughout the galaxy. Characters muse about returning home and the coming return to stability. Tichuund Odan is the commander of this force. Flashforward: ONE BILLION YEARS LATER... Camera departs Home Star System and flies through a wormhole to the Pre-Garden world spoken about in earlier seasons. A montage is shown showing the planet's evolution, several extinction level events and climate changes until the camera descends under the cloud cover and we see a heavily forested continent. We see an arachnid crab-like creature with two eyes with horizontal eyelids, it is attempting to create fire but fails and discovers a gray hockey puck-shaped device beside him and presses it. The device produces a holographic display which scares it but it returns later and approaches it a second time, intrigued. Category:ARC Category:Homeworld